Fight And Make Up
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline breaks down after the sleep over with Bonnie and Elena. Her car won't start when she goes to it, but nobody is around. The last person she thinks will help her drives up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fight And Make Up**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline breaks down after the sleep over with Bonnie and Elena. Her car won't start when she goes to it, but nobody is around. The last person she thinks will help her drives up. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the creators. The details might not line up right for the shows story line, but my idea lol. Please review they help my muse. Thank you to the ones that have reviewed. /B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline was sitting in her car outside of Elena's house. She had been going back to her house only to get in the car and find it was dead. Elena had already left ahead of her, which left her alone. It wouldn't be bad if it wasn't pouring buckets outside the car at the moment. She couldn't believe her luck and to make matters worse she had lost her phone.

It was already a horrible day after an even worse night before that morning. She'd had a sleep over with Elena and Bonnie, the first in a long time. She'd been betrayed by the one person she thought understood her at the moment. She couldn't believe that Tyler had chosen the damn werewolves over her. She had cried for almost an hour while she'd been getting the bullets out.

She wished that somebody would be looking for her, but they wouldn't. She'd broken up with Matt weeks ago. Her mom was working over and wouldn't be thinking about where she was at. Elena and Stefan were heading to the lake; Bonnie and Jeremy were hanging out too. She didn't know or care what Damon was doing today.

There was nobody that would care she was missing out of the ones left here. She slid down in her seat resting her head against the window. The one person she wanted to come to her rescue never would.

He hadn't the night before and it was no use expecting him to show up now. Tyler hated her and she'd lost her best friend because she tried to protect him. If he wouldn't save her from wolves, then he wouldn't save her from this.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was driving down the road, but when he saw Caroline's car he pulled in behind it. He knew she wouldn't be sitting in her car out in the open. He didn't know why he stopped besides to see if she was okay. He owed her more than his life, but last night he hadn't done anything for her. He was pissed at her for keeping secrets, but he couldn't leave her here alone.

He got out of his truck going to her passenger door getting in. Caroline jumped not expecting the door to open let alone for Tyler to get in. "Get out of my car," she said even though she had wanted him to show up. Just because she wanted him there didn't mean she had to admit it. She reached for her door handle, but he stopped her, "Let go,"

"No," he said locking the doors because they had to talk and now was the best time. She hadn't given him a chance at The Grill so he would do it now, "I need you to listen to me, I am sorry for what happened, and you should know, I told Elena what they were going to do," he refused to let the pack do anything to another friend. He had messed up when it came to her, he wouldn't do it again.

"You were going to leave me in a cage," Caroline said moving her hand faster than he could stop it. She slapped him as hard as she could and didn't care because he had it coming. "You want to step up and be a friend now?" she asked before she tried to get the door open forgetting he'd locked the doors.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"You lied to me, but that's not why I am here," Tyler said rubbing his jaw. He hadn't expected her to slap him, but he should have seen it coming. He took the keys from her ignition before he got back out of the car putting the keys in his pocket. Caroline couldn't believe he had taken her keys. She opened the door getting out of the car not caring about the rain anymore.

"I was protecting you and if you can't see that then you need your eyes checked," She shouted at him as the rain poured down around them. They were getting soaked to the bone, but she was going to make him see it her way.

"I need my eyes checked? You need to stop keeping secrets, you said you couldn't do it to Matt, but you did it to me," Tyler yelled right back going around her car till he was right in front of her. "You're going to tell me what you know, Care, I can't do this anymore,"

Caroline got in his face pushing him against the car, "Don't you fucking use the Matt card with me," if he wanted to fight then she would give him a fight. She'd lied when she said that he wasn't her friend anymore. He was a friend and it was why she was pissed off right now.

Tyler hit the side of her car looking at her, "You broke up with him because you fell for somebody else," he hadn't meant to see the page of her diary but he had. He knew why she broke up with Matt. He knew why she'd done it now and he wanted her to admit it. What he saw was why he had stopped Elena and told her about what Jules and the pack had planned. Brady threatened to kill him, but nothing meant anything if he couldn't make it up to Caroline.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline didn't say anything because she couldn't form words. She hadn't told anybody about the feelings she had for the person in front of here. She was soaked and getting even wetter, but she couldn't seem to get out of the rain. "What did you do?" she finally asked after a good two minutes of staring at each other.

Tyler moved so he was standing up again instead of leaning against the car, but Caroline blocked his path of moving. "I saw it on your dresser, it was open and I just looked," he really shouldn't have done it, but he really was bad at stopping when he was in too deep. "It's why I kissed you and you kissed me back," he said looking into her eyes.

Caroline looked anywhere but at him because she had tried to put that behind her. She had kissed him back and they ended up on her bed. She didn't want to think about that night because it made her think she could trust him that much more. "We had sex and then you just turn your back on me,"

"I was alone and then I had somebody that understood what I was going through, I never thought that you would be a target," he reached out for her and she slapped his hand, "Care, please, I want to go back to the way it was," he didn't have them anymore because they just wanted the same thing Mason had. He wasn't going to be stuck in the middle again.

"Stop Blaming Everything On The Fact You Are Alone, You're Not Alone, I Am Standing In Front Of You," Caroline yelled at him before she shoved him again, "I'm RIGHT HERE, TYLER," she was there for him, she had been and it wouldn't change. "I NEVER LEFT YOU," She wanted to shake him as hard as she could to get him to see that. She couldn't take another disappointment so she took off at her full speed.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fight And Make Up**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline breaks down after the sleep over with Bonnie and Elena. Her car won't start when she goes to it, but nobody is around. The last person she thinks will help her drives up. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the creators. The details might not line up right for the shows story line, but my idea lol. Please review they help my muse. Thank you to the ones that have reviewed. /B**

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler took off after her; he couldn't let her find more trouble because of him. He couldn't go as fast as her, but he did catch up to her finally. He took hold of her arm spinning her around. Caroline took a swing at him; she had wanted to be alone. He easily blocked her punch using her hand against her. He pinned her arm behind her back. She punched out at him with her left arm. She hit him in the face with that swing and she took another.

Tyler ducked this time moving behind her, "Don't fight me, Care," she wasn't going to listen though. She moved her leg out under both of his taking him to the ground. She hadn't wanted to, but she needed to get away before she did something stupid. She had let him in her heart once and it was broken now. Tyler grabbed her legs yanking her down so that she was on top of him and he rolled them over.

Caroline wrapped her legs around him flipping them over and he took advantage doing it again. They kept it up until they collided with a tree, "Stop," she said and after he turned them over again he kissed her. Caroline brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck instead of hitting him. She whimpered letting him have access to her mouth as she flipped them over grinding against him.

** TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline pulled her jacket off tossing it on the wet ground before he helped her peel her wet shirt off. She kissed him again as he easily got her bra off letting it fall between them. He cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples before twisting them. She cried out in pleasure pulling out of the kiss.

Tyler sat up taking her breast into his mouth sucking her nipple. Caroline whimpered holding his head to her. She used her other hand working on his jeans trying to get them undone. "Tyler, please," She squealed as he lifted her up moving quickly so that she was under him. She pushed his jeans down as far as she could get them. He kissed her only breaking it for her to toss his shirt away.

She ran her hands over his back as the rain came down harder. He somehow got his shoes and jeans off in the process of kissing down to her breasts again. He sucked her right one and then left one causing her to arch up. She gasped as he pulled her nipple between his teeth worrying it with his tongue. His hand moved down popping the button on her jeans moving the zipper down too.

He moved his hand into her jeans sliding his finger between her folds. She bucked against his hand as he touched her clit. She squirmed under him as he moved his finger back and forth over it. He let go of her nipple looking up at her, "Tell me the truth, Caroline,"

Caroline whimpered trying to move against him, but he stopped, stilling his fingers pulling them free of her. He slid his fingers into his mouth watching her as he cleaned them of her juices. He knew she would tell him what he wanted to know. She was close to cumming and she was on the edge. "It's true, I… I love you," she was going to get him back for this.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"It was all you had to say," he kissed her after peeling her jeans off dropping them beside them. "Give me another chance; I won't let you down again,"

Caroline flipped them over straddling him before she sank down onto him, "You break my heart again and I'll bite you," she threatened before kissing him running her hands up and down his sides.

Tyler took hold of her hips thrusting up into her as she moved down on him. He groaned as she slammed down with each up thrust. Caroline nipped at his neck whimpering as he hit against her g-spot. He turned his head giving her better access as he let her take control. Caroline sucked at his pulse before she rolled her hips.

Caroline pulled back from his neck turning his head back so she could look into his eyes. Tyler looked back at her cupping her face. She kissed his hand before closing her eyes as her face shifted. Her fangs came out as the veins under her eyes appeared. "Open your eyes, I wanna see,"

She opened her eyes letting him see her eyes. He'd only seen this side of her face three times. He pulled her down to him kissing her, moving his tongue along her fangs. She moaned into the kiss as she started moving again. Tyler flipped her over pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline dug her nails into his sides arching up as she came. She cried out as he continued thrusting. Tyler didn't stop until he was going over with her. He kissed her claiming her mouth as he claimed her body. "Bite me," he wanted to know what it felt like. Caroline shook her head at first, "BITE ME," he said it again thrusting into her once more.

She turned them so she was on top before she leaned down biting him. Caroline closed her eyes letting out a moan. Her entire body was tingling as she drank from him. Tyler wanted to do the same to her, but he couldn't. She pulled back looking down at him before kissing him.

Tyler didn't pull away until he needed air even though he didn't want to. Caroline picked up a rock beside them taking the sharp side to her neck. She winced as it pierced her skin, but it was enough to let him drink from. He flipped them over before he sucked at her neck where the blood was flowing. Caroline ran her hand over the back of his neck as she drank from him again.

They were rocking together, rain beating down so hard that it wasn't possible to see for a normal person. She could feel as a third orgasm started building inside of her. Tyler sucked at where her pulse would be until the blood stopped flowing. She pulled away from his too whimpering. "Shout me again and I'll kick your ass," she said with a hiss, but she didn't put the full force behind it.

"Sorry," he said with a smile down at her knowing she wouldn't do it.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler slid out of her helping her to her knees kissing her putting everything he felt into the kiss. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck doing the same not wanting to pull away. Once she did he got behind her taking hold of her hips. Caroline leaned forward until she was resting onto her forearms.

He slowly slid into her from behind his hands cupping her breasts as he started moving again. Caroline moaned moving back against his every thrust. She whimpered as he pinched her nipples, pulling and twisting at them. "Tyler, oh god," she didn't know how much longer she was going to last.

The rain was beating against them making the ground that much more slick. She tried to stay up, but she slid until she was flat on the ground. His hands were the only thing keeping her from being fully on the ground. Tyler pulled out before slamming back into her letting go of her breasts. He took hold of her hips pulling her slightly back up.

Caroline loved the feel of him covering her as he dominated her. They were really going have to fight more often if this was how it went. She bit down on her bottom lip before she came shouting again. "Almost there," he said in a growl before connecting with her g-spot and cervix, causing her scream out in pleasure. They went over together as he fell on top of her passing out.

She closed her eyes moaning taking his full weight. The cold wet ground and his hot body made a nice warm sandwich. The rain had finally stopped as they fell asleep exactly the way they were. They didn't notice the two people just a few feet away watching them.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"You lost him," Brady said before he walked away throwing the piece of wood he'd been holding down. He'd planned on staking Caroline, but the second they'd traded blood he knew it wasn't possible. If he killed her then he'd be killing Tyler too.

Jules followed him knowing that Brady was right. The second that Caroline and Tyler shared blood she had lost him. He'd never leave her and if he did she would be the only thing he thought about. He'd never care about what it meant to be a wolf. He threw that away when he fed from her.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**The End**


End file.
